


And She Smells Like Lemongrass And Sleep

by InquiryFoxtrot



Series: Widojest Week 2019 [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Healing, Mild Blood, not edited we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquiryFoxtrot/pseuds/InquiryFoxtrot
Summary: Day 2: HealingOut of everyone in the Nein, he worried about Jester the most. Partly because she was more reckless than the rest of them (second only to Nott), more likely to run into the danger instead of running away. But mostly because he cared for her most of all. Her face was the one he most looked forward to seeing. He wasn’t ignorant of the way his entire face lit up when she was around. Or when his eyes sought her out first after a battle and the weight on his chest that was lifted when she was okay.





	And She Smells Like Lemongrass And Sleep

Caleb worried. It was no secret to anyone. He worried about himself, worried about his situation, his friends. Once he almost made himself sick with worry when Nott disappeared for a day. It had been during their first couple weeks of traveling together before they were certain they would stay together but after they’d formed their codependent relationship. 

She had gone to the town they were staying near for a drink and she hadn’t stumbled back to Caleb and their stuff until sundown. Caleb had thought she got arrested or she was attacked or she died. It had been a while since Caleb worried for someone like he did Nott. That night he worried over what those feelings meant too. 

When he began traveling with the Nien the worry increased tenfold. Now he worried over who was lying or unhappy or injured and not telling anyone. He felt worry building into a loud, anxiety-filled crescendo during battles when someone got hit. Then he worried over what his attachment to them may bring. 

Most of the time it was unwarranted, merely his anxiety and overactive imagination blowing dangers out of proportion. Today he was probably unwarranted too. But Jester was hurt and fear was creeping in. 

Their battle had been long and hard and ended in a cave in that separated Caleb and Jester from the rest of the Nien. They had all been low on spells to begin with and those they had left were wasted on trying to burst through the wall of rock. They had resolved to spend the night at the base of the wall and figure out what to do in the morning. 

It wasn’t until Jester steadied herself on the cavern wall, breathing heavy and arm clutched around her side that Caleb realized she was hurt. He rushed to her immediately and looped his arm around her chest as lowered them both to the floor.

“You’re hurt, why didn’t you say anything earlier?” He fussed, moving Jester’s hand so he could see the dark red circle that was soaked through her clothes. 

“I didn’t want to be stuck in here all night,” Jester said with a wince. “I didn’t think it was this bad.” She admitted and attempted a small smile. 

“ _Liebster_ , you need to take care of yourself first,” Caleb said, his voice sharp with anxiety. “I don’t know what I’d do with myself if anything happened to you.” He looked away from Jester, his cheeks burning. It was one thing to worry in silence, it was another to admit how much he cared.

Jester gripped his arm. “Nothing’s going to happen to me,” She assured him. “It’s not that bad, really. I have bandages in my bag.” She nodded to the haversack, which was hanging from her belt.

Caleb unattached the bag and opened it up. The outside had specks of Jester’s blood on them. Caleb resisted the urge to whimper. 

Out of everyone in the Nein, he worried about Jester the most. Partly because she was more reckless than the rest of them (second only to Nott), more likely to run into the danger instead of running away. But mostly because he cared for her most of all. Her face was the one he most looked forward to seeing. He wasn’t ignorant of the way his entire face lit up when she was around. Or when his eyes sought her out first after a battle and the weight on his chest that was lifted when she was okay. 

He wanted her to be and feel safe around him. But time and time again he failed to do that. Today would only be another dot on the already long list. 

He pulled the bandages from the bag, along with a washcloth and some water from his waterskin, and tried to still his trembling hands. “Shirt up, _Schatz_ ,” He ordered softly. Jester obediently hiked up her shirt to expose the nasty slash across her side. 

Caleb winced. It wasn’t deep, thank the gods, but it looked like it hurt like a bitch. “I’m going to clean it now. I’m sorry but this is going to hurt,” He apologized. 

Caleb wiped the excess blood from around the wound before he tentatively dabbed at the dirt in the wound. Jester let out a sharp hiss. Caleb pulled away.

“No, no, I’m fine,” She said through gritted teeth. “It needs to be cleaned. Better to get it over with.” She rolled her shoulders and locked her jaw before nodding to Caleb to continue. 

He began to clean the wound more thoroughly, focused more on disinfection than pain relief. Jester didn’t cry out again. She did, however, grab his hand after he swiped over a particularly sensitive area and kept squeezing it tighter whenever something hurt.

Eventually, Caleb finished cleaning the wound. It wasn’t disinfected properly or anything but it was the best he could do right now. Caleb only prayed the wound would hold out until Jester or Caduceus could properly heal it. 

Caleb took the bandages began to tightly wrap it around Jester’s torso. Her skin was like fire beneath his fingers. Goosebumps shot up his arm every time he brushed with smooth, blue skin. Jester’s pain seemed to subside as she took a deep breath and rested her hand on Caleb’s thigh. 

Caleb finished tying the bandage off and if his hands lingered on her torso a second longer than he would blame it on the dim lighting. He slumped against the cavern wall next to Jester and she leaned into Caleb’s side. She lightly grasped his hand. He was hyper-aware when she didn’t let go.

“I don’t deserve you sometimes, Caleb,” She said, quiet enough that he could hardly hear. 

“You’ve earned my love and more, _Liebling_. It’s I who doesn’t deserve you.” He countered. Jester looked like she wanted to argue but settled for a smile and a shake of her head. She slowly pushed herself off the wall and grabbed her haversack from Caleb’s lap.

“I’m tired and our bedrolls are with the others,” She said and began to fluff her and Caleb’s bags into pillows. “Come cuddle with me so we don’t get cold.” She demanded and stretched herself out on the cavern floor. 

Caleb scurried over and laid down next to her. Jester snuggled into his chest, tucking her head beneath his chin. He wrapped his arm around her, careful of where the wound was. She let out what Caleb could only assume was a happy smile.

“Goodnight, Caleb,” She said and clutched Caleb’s hand. She pressed a kiss onto its calloused surface and Caleb’s heart skipped a beat. 

Jester’s breathing evened out into peaceful slumber before Caleb could react. He pressed a kiss of his own onto Jester’s head and she shifted next to him. He smiled.

Caleb was still worried, more than he normally was. But for now, he was content to listen to the rise and fall of Jester’s chest and wait until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 finished! hope you enjoy :)


End file.
